Ginny West
Virginia "Ginny" West is a character in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. She is played by Janet Varney. History Ginny West said she was born on Earth and grew up with parents in the USSA. Later, she became a Troubleshooter and eventually was assigned as Harriet Alcott-Jiminy's new partner. We do not know at what point during this history Jupiterian Ginny replaced actual human Virginia West but it was apparently before she ever met Sparks Nevada. She was invited to a dinner party by Harriet and Mordecai (The Barkeep), which was mostly a celebration for The Red Plains Rider completing her martian maturation ritual, but also was a blind date setup for Ginny and Sparks Nevada. The dinner party was also a Troubleshooter job, as Fondal, a Pleasure Being from the Violens Nebula came to kill Harriet via infecting everyone with the love virus. Ginny played along with the others present and pretended to fall in love with Sparks, while actually getting to know him. After Harriet dispatched Fondal, they realized that Croach the Tracker and Red were actually infected, as the virus bonded with their Nah Nohtek. Ginny fed Croach an EMP pill, and had Sparks feed one to Red, which disabled all but the most entrenched and un-infected nanos, which replicated themselves and cured the virus. Despite thinking Sparks' nose is dumb, she liked his ears and his sense of humor, and agreed to see Sparks again. She was then stationed on Mars. On her way to meet Sparks for their first date, Ginny is stopped by bounty hunter Mercy Laredo. A dissatisfied customer had taken a bounty out on Ginny's head, and when Mercy saw that Ginny was currently dating Sparks, she chose to attempt to exact revenge on Sparks again, as well. Ginny is able to save both Sparks and The Red Plains Rider, who are suffocating to death in The Marshal Station due to Mercy having hacked into the Marshal Station AI remotely and begun removing all the air. While Mercy is talking to her protege, Gree Skookum, Ginny uses her wrist device to have Troubleshooter HQ disable all of Mercy and Gree's tech, and have the bounty removed, as taking out bounties on Troubleshooters is illegal. The bounty transferred to the person who took the bounty out in the first place, forcing Mercy and Gree to leave to handle that bounty. Ginny also restores the Marshal Station Doors to functional, saving Red and Sparks, so Sparks can leave for his date with Ginny. They meet for their date in'' Custard's Last Stand. Ginny is concerned that Sparks is unconcerned how robots Gork, Aver-E and Iron Ron came to be in possession of a human baby girl, who they are raising together, and wonders if this spells doom for their relationship. When she scans Gork after realizing he is having emotions, she mentions that the Troubleshooter manual says that X2981 robots recommend a hard reboot for the situation. For a moment, there is a standoff, until Ginny instead updates the manual saying X2981s are capable of emotions. Sparks says that she may need to communicate better, as they are still learning each other and he didn't know what she was going to do, though he likes her even more after seeing what she did do. Ginny agrees that she likes Sparks a lot too, and they share their first kiss. In [[Cosmic Sans|''Cosmic Sans]], Ginny and Sparks meet at The Space Saloon. They are supposed to go on a double date with Red and Croach, but Red left to help Pemily Stallwark and Dolores County track an escaped Chesh Glutterfane. Instead, they deal with a member of the Galaxium who has come to take the Barkeep's Force Galactic powers and temporarily give them to one of Mars' greatest heroes to save the planet from a Worldivore. Sparks and Ginny come into conflict when Sparks agrees he should get the powers instead of saying perhaps Ginny should, and Sparks later apologizes. They then leave with Croach to go help Red and Pemily. When they arrive on the Earth's Moon, they find it deserted and soon learn that Red and Pemily were banished from this reality by Chesh Glutterfane, who had hijacked The Force Galactic from the Galaxium representative who had confiscated it. They meet alternate versions of themselves, where Sparks had retired to run a hardware store, and is in a long-term relationship with Virgil West, a male, alternate reality version of Ginny. An alternate universe younger, female version of Sparks also mentions that she and her Ginny lived together for several years. Once the threat of Chesh Glutterfane is taken care of, all versions of Ginny are prepared to help Sparks protect Red from perhaps another threat. In Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1, Virgil is temporarily erased, as all versions of reality are smushed into the prime universe. Ginny and Sparks agree to move in together, and later, all alternate versions are restored to their own realities, so Virgil and his Sparks can continue discussing living together. In the three months that passed between that conversation and Malware Wars, Ginny and Sparks did not move in together. Instead, Sparks quit marshaling to open a hardware store and moved in next door to Ginny. She also became good friends with The Red Plains Rider, who took over Sparks' marshal job. Seeing that Sparks was torn between taking his dream job of marshal on Earth and staying on Mars with her, Ginny brought Sparks' decision to a head. When Sparks still could not commit, she left, asking Sparks to find her once he was ready to make a decision. During a human-martian picnic hosted by the martians, Sparks Nevada told Ginny that he had made a decision, and he took the Marshal of Earth job. Ginny was displeased that Sparks made the decision without consulting her, and just decided for her that they'd have a long distance relationship. Upset, she left the picnic without Sparks. After nearly agreeing to break up in Space-Ships Passing in the Night, Sparks decides to turn down the Marshal of Earth job and stay on Mars with Ginny and his friends. He officially proposes, and Ginny accepts. During their rehearsal dinner on Marshal on Mars, Sparks and Ginny decide to not wait until the next day, and are married. After their vows, Ginny calls Sparks "My Buddy," revealing herself to possibly be a Jupiter Spy. Ginny later confirms that she is a Jupiter Spy, after Sparks spends the first part of their honeymoon asking her if she is or is not. He realizes he loves her either way. After telling Sparks she is a Jupiter Spy, she tells him she has a secret. Sparks agonizes a great deal, and eventually decides to rescue the actual human Virginia West from the salt mines on Jupiter. At this point, he and Ginny officially break up, though that scene occurs off-screen. Appearances *Dinner and a Groovy (TAH #181) * The Night We Never Met (TAH #188) * Custard's Last Stand (TAH #190) * Cosmic Sans (TAH #193) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) * Malware Wars (TAH #198) * Martian Orders (TAH #206) * Space-ships Passing in the Night (TAH #212) * Marshal on Mars (TAH #220) * That's No Honeymoon (TAH #228) Mentions * The Once and Future Thing (TAH #184) *Order in the Courtship (TAH #231) *Still Alive (TAH #234) *My Only Sunshine (TAH #237) See Also * M Bar Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Category:Character Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Troubleshooters Category:Disambiguations Category:Incomplete